walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Siddiq (Comic Series)
Siddiq (pronounced SID-DEEK) is a character first encountered in Issue 127 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a former resident and fisherman of Oceanside who now resides in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He also helps with the construction work inside the community. Pre-Apocalypse Miami, Florida Siddiq was living in or around Miami, Florida at the time of the outbreak. Sometime after the outbreak he began making his way up the east coast and discovered a community called Oceanside, who conduct regular fishing expeditions. He was a resident of Oceanside and member of Pete's crew before meeting Michonne Hawthorne. Once he was done with seafaring life, Michonne pointed him in the direction of Alexandria while she continued to stay onboard. Siddiq eventually found Alexandria and informed Rick of Oceanside's existence. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Mini-Series A New Beginning Siddiq is leading a construction crew to build rooms for new travellers, and is first seen working on a pathway outside the safe-zone. He is greeted by Andrea, who remarks she expected more progress in the construction. Siddiq defends himself saying Rosita took half of his crew for herd-duty, as half his best workers are also his best riders. Siddiq assures Andrea that it will be done in time for the fair, as they're almost working on the clock. Andrea asks Siddiq how he is doing on supplies, and Siddiq informs her that they overshot the lumber so they'll have leftovers, however they are tight on nails. As Rosita rides in, she remarks that she didn't think that'd it be this bad, only being gone for five days, and Siddiq tells her that she took his hardest workers, and with Wesley and Delbert alone they could've done twice what they had done. Life And Death Siddiq is deep in construction for the fair and briefly meets with Andrea. Call To Arms Siddiq is seen with the rest of the Militia shooting roamers to practice for the war with the Whisperers. He does well while Vincent almost dies. He returns back to Alexandria. Sometime after, Paula rushes to the gate where Siddiq and Annie are on patrol. They both ask her what she is doing at the gate; however, she avoids the question, and tells them to wait for Rick to arrive. As they attempt to further question her, Rick and Michonne walk up to the gate, where Siddiq and Annie learn that Negan has escaped. He is later seen looking out for Michonne and Aaron. Rick approaches and asks Siddiq to report straight to him if he sees something. Siddiq says he will, and that Rick will be the first to know. The Whisperer War Siddiq to sent to the Oceanside to recruit fighters for the war, however Pete denies him as they cannot spare any members. Before departing Pete tells Siddiq to be safe and that he is welcome to join back with the crew after the war is over. A Certain Doom When the massive herd led by the Whisperers reaches Alexandria, Siddiq is one of the survivors at the front lines fighting back the zombies that reach the gate. When the gate comes crashing down and the herd overwhelms them, Siddiq and Annie seek refuge in Eugene Porter's house. While hiding in the house, they find Eugene's radio and soon thereafter hear the voice of Stephanie. Siddiq responds to Stephanie, and Stephanie goes mute. Siddiq and Annie then try to thin out some of the herd outside the house. Lines We Cross Siddiq leaves for Ohio in search of Stephanie and her community with Eugene, Michonne, Magna and Yumiko. During one night when he is on lookout duty he is attacked by zombies, everyone else saves him. When they arrive in Pittsburgh Siddiq is starting to show a lot of guilt, Eugene notices and confronts him when they settle down for the night. Siddiq breaks down revealing that Rosita loved him, that she was going to leave Eugene for him, Eugene forgives him, and not holding a grudge. Before leaving Pittsburgh, Siddiq and the group encounter Juanita Sanchez, whom eventually conveniences the group to bring her along. They all eventually make it to Ohio and are confronted by the Commonwealth. New World Order Siddiq and everyone are questioned by Lance Hornsby before they are brought to the Commonwealth. Upon arrival they can see a football stadium and Siddiq is happy to learn that they play football there. Siddiq overhead a conversation that Mercer wants to take over the Commonwealth. The Rotten Core Siddiq is among the members of the Militia that were instructed by Dwight to follow Rick and the Governor of the Commonwealth, through her community visits, in case of danger. He is seen later with his fellow militiamen gunning down the herd of walkers near Oceanside. Siddiq is not seen or mentioned in the 20-25 years time-skip, leaving his fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Siddiq has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Siddiq's has a good relationship with Pete, Siddiq was Pete's first mate in crew. Siddiq however left Pete and joined Alexandria. Siddiq will ask Pete if he can spare some crew members, which Pete denies as he can't spare any. Pete asks Siddiq that he should join back up after the Whisperers war. Michonne Hawthorne Siddiq seems to have a good relationship with having both in crew members of Pete's crew. Michonne seems to trusted Siddiq and cared about him as she tell's him where Alexandria is. Andrea Siddiq seems to be a good terms with Andrea, Andrea was disappointed with Siddiq work on the fair and Siddiq defended himself said Rosita took half his crew to which Andrea understands. When Andrea returns to Alexandria she hugs Siddiq saying missed him showing there good friends. Rick Grimes Rick seems to be a good terms with Siddiq. Siddiq told Rick about the location of Oceanside. Rick may not trust Siddiq 100% as Rick doesn't tell him about Negan escaping, or this could be because he didn't want to him to start a panic. Siddiq is picked by Rick for the team to go to Ohio to meet the the Commonwealth. Annie Siddiq seems to have a good relationship with Annie, as they are often seen together. In Issue 164, the two take shelter in Eugene's house. Eugene Porter Eugene and Siddiq have a good relationship, however unknown to Eugene, Siddiq was sleeping with his girlfriend Rosita. Siddiq was overwhelmed with guilt and eventually confessed after Eugene saved his life. Eugene consoled Siddiq and then joked about Rosita's taste in men to break the ice. Rosita Espinosa Siddiq and Rosita had a secret affair, the two had great remorse and guilt for hurting Eugene. Rosita claims to Eugene that Siddiq didn't love her and it was a stupid mistake. Siddiq felt different believing Rosita loved him and would leave Eugene for him.}} Appearances Trivia *In the Letter Hacks of Issue 158, a reader compared Siddiq to Axel, thinking the two are a lot alike. To response, Robert Kirkman stated that the two are drastically different, and more of Siddiq will be seen soon. *Siddiq is a huge fan of football, as seen in Issue 175 where he is happily questions Lance Hornsby if they host football games in the Commonwealth's arena. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics Category:Oceanside Category:The Militia Category:Unknown